


The new jockstrap

by sir_red



Series: Hawkins Athletic [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Facials, Headjob, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Spanking, wedgie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_red/pseuds/sir_red
Summary: Little Will Byers has a ... big, problem.Will is 16 here and Billy is around 20.





	The new jockstrap

The new jockstrap

Billy Hargrove was having another shitty day at his shitty job. He hadn’t lifted weights in nearly twelve hours and the lack of endorphin high was bringing down his mood like his downer step-mom managed just by stepping in a room.

For three years Bill had been planning to leave the steaming shit heap that was Hawkins, Indiana. Yet every time he came close one thing or another pulled the mat from under his feet and he ended up on his ass again. All of the people from his class – at least the ones who were total losers – had already long left. Billy had never planned to do the college thing but he figured until he got on his feet he would work at Hawkins’ Athletics, the least originally named sporting goods store in the Mid-West. That had been two years earlier, he was still there. 

It was one of those long, never ending days in the middle of summer. The one shitty fan that the store’s owner allowed was doing nothing more than move the hot air from one side of the room to the other. Billy had long since unbuttoned his shirt. The worst his manager could do was fire him and – at this point – he didn’t care anymore. He figured if he got fired at least he could finally kick that losers ass. His lazy, fat-ass manager hadn’t even turned up, meaning he was alone in the shop.

He hadn’t had a customer in nearly three hours and that had been at 10am. Billy waited for the minutes to tick by until he could close the store up for lunch. Finally the second hand reached the 12 once again and he strode over to the door. The boy on the other side of the door beat him to it – he pushed it open before Bill could lock it shut.

“I’m just about to close for lunch,” he told the familiar looking kid. 

“Oh sorry, Billy,” the kid said. The boy’s voice was deep but there wasn’t so much as a whisker on his chin. He had big brown eyes and this ridiculous bowl cut that made his head look like a fucking pineapple. 

“Do I know you?” Bill asked, not bothering to pretend.

“I’m Will Byers,” the kid told him. 

“Oh yeah, the freak kid,” Billy said. He sighed and headed back to the counter, “what do you want zombie boy?” 

“Please don’t call me that,” Will replied politely. 

Billy just smirked. 

Will Byers stood in the middle of the store and the boy … blushed. Billy looked at his rosy cheeks and dark, nearly forgotten thoughts surfaced in his mind. 

“This ain’t a drug store kid,” he told him, “you got a rash on your dick, you’re in the wrong place.”

“Ah no, thanks,” Will Byers said. The boy’s face was now so red Billy figured he could fry an egg on it, “I just need a new ahh….”

“New, what kid?” Billy demanded, getting annoyed and slipping behind the register to rest his ass on the stool he wasn’t supposed to keep there.

“…a new jockstrap,” Will told him.

Billy burst out laughing.

“Jesus kid your blushing like a nun on a porn set,” Billy said struggling to contain his laughter, “who cares if you need a new jock?”

Will just shook his head, still blushing. 

“Fine,” Billy said, still smiling, he pointed to the rack beside the register where a number of athletic supporters hung. 

The kid approached the rack like it held snakes instead of boxes of cotton underwear. Billy just smirked and watched him carefully, the kid glowed the whole way there. To his surprise Billy found himself getting hard at the kid’s humiliation. 

He had learned some years earlier from Steve Harrington that dominating other men made him hard enough that he figured his dick could cut through bricks. He had taken that pretty boy and fucked his throat so hard he had thrown up. He had once taken his belt to Steve’s pampered ass so bad that the Harrington had bawled like a naughty kid… then Billy had fucked him, using Steve’s tears for lube. 

Still he never figured that a little geek like the Byers kid could get him off like King Steve did…

“Hurry up and pick one stud,” Billy told Will Byers, “I got my lunch break soon.”

“…I need some help,” Will Byers told him in a quiet voice.

“Jesus kid, what’s so hard?” Billy demanded, he grinned at the double entendre as his dick felt like it was going to tear his jeans open.

“All the ones for my waist are too small,” Will told him.

“Then get a bigger one,” Billy suggested, getting bored. 

“Then they don’t fit my waist…” Will told him patiently.

The realisation of what the kid was telling him finally hit him. 

“You’re telling me your cock is so big you need a special jockstrap?” he demanded. Billy had meant it to sound mocking. Instead his voice ended up sounding raw… uncharacteristically needy. 

The kid blushed again and looked at his feet. 

Billy strode across the room to the door. The kid began to follow, assuming he was being kicked out. Billy turned around the close sign, locked the door and shuttered the blinds for good measure. 

The kid looked up at him in surprise.

“Here at Hawkins athletic we take customer service very seriously,” Billy told him, “how old are you?”

“Sixteen,” Will Byers said in a very small voice. 

Byers was looking down but he wasn’t looking at his feet any more. He was looking at Billy’s crotch. The kid actually licked his lips.

“You little fag,” Billy said, he strode forward and grabbed the kids chin, forcing him to look up. Those big brown eyes were blown with lust and shone… with fear. 

Billy reached down and grabbed Will Byers corduroy shorts, he yanked them from his body so hard the button broke. He pulled the kids shirt off over his head. The kid kicked off his flip flops and stood there wearing only… his jockstrap.

The kid was right. There was a big fucking problem. 

“How does such a little guy have such a freakishly big cock,” Billy wondered out loud. 

Will Byers blushed again and look downright ashamed. 

“I’m going to spank you Will Byers, like the little whore that you are,” Billy told him, “then I am going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk, then and only then, will I sell you a new jockstrap.”

Will Byers gulped, then he nodded. 

Billy sat down on one of the stools they used for customers trying on sneakers and then pointed at his lap. The little fag obediently followed and lay down across his lap. 

Billy immediately placed his thick middle finger on the boy’s taint and he shivered. The kid reached up to try and pull the jock down. Billy slapped his hand away.

“I’m going to spank you wearing this,” he told the boy. He snapped one of the leg straps. “Then I’m going to fuck you wearing it.” 

The kid’s massive cock was getting so hard it was pulling his jock forward. Billy reached down and gripped the kid’s dick and cruelly forced it up so that the top of the jock cut into his cock head. Then he grabbed the back legs of the boy’s jock and pulled them into his crack, then yanked with all his strength.

The boy gasped with surprise, pain and arousal.

He gave Will Byers a massive wedgie, pulling the jock right up to his shoulder blades. Billy could feel the kids precum leaking over his lap. He shifted his thighs so he didn’t get jizz on his jeans and the boys spunk dripped to the ground.

Then Billy Hargrove spanked Will Byers. His massive hand smashed into the kids butt with so much force that the kid cried out in pain.

“The more noise you make, the less lube I use,” he told the kid in an undertone. The kid went white and then nodded.

SMACK.

Will Byers gasped. 

Billy smacked him again and again and again.

At first Will tried to take it in his stride. After twenty spanks he started weeping.

After thirty spanks, he started trying to wriggle away.

Billy kept spanking past fifty. He kept spanking him until the kid started begging, his voice hysterical.

Then he shoved him to the ground. Bill Harvrove stood over him and unbuckled his jeans. He pulled out his cock. Billy called it the “beer can” because it was so thick it had basically ruined Steve Harrington for life.

He pressed the flared head of his cock right up to Will Byers lips. The boys lips parted by instinct and he took to sucking cock like the whore he was born to be. Bill was so worked up from the spanking he lasted less than a minute before he needed to cum. He pulled out, grabbed the kid by his chin and came all over his face.

The cum and tears mixed on Will Byers cheeks and his cock strained against the jockstrap. He stared at Billy Hargrove’s cock in wonder and fear.

“I don’t think I can take that,” Will told Billy, his voice fearful.

“You will, even if I have to break your hips to fuck you, this is going inside you.”

Will Byers came, his jizz flooded over the front of his jock and spilled onto the ground in front of him.

“Will, Will, Will,” Billy said in disappointment, shaking his head, “now I’m going to have to spank you again.”

Will Byers began crying before Billy even started the spanking.


End file.
